Say aah
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: A Birthday is coming up and Hinata wants to bake a cake. What happens when she asks Sasuke to taste it for her? Nothing good! Written for xclubearx on Da for her b-day.


Say ahh…

 _[Type the document subtitle]_

[Type the abstract of the document here. The abstract is typically a short summary of the contents of the document. Type the abstract of the document here. The abstract is typically a short summary of the contents of the document.]

It was a green dress. Simple, yet, beautiful.

But he'd never admit it.

He wore t-shirt and jeans, with a black, hooded jacket over his shirt.

His dark eyes watched her setting up the table for the party, while he busied himself…with watching her.

Her dress swayed from side to side, while she moved hastily to the kitchen. Everything had to be perfect for the birthday party. Everything needed to fit, everything needed to shine…and everything needed to taste delicious.

And that's when it hit her.

She completely forgot about the cake!

"O-oh no!"

Sasuke looked up in confusion.

"What?" he asked almost with no interest.

"I-I almost forgot about the cake," Hinata stammered, while Sasuke followed her into the kitchen.

"Then make one."

"B-but she'll be here in about 2 hours."

"Then buy one," he said, surprised that she couldn't think of this idea herself.

There was a short silence.

"No! It must be special, so I'll bake the best cake she ever tasted," she said determinedly and immediately took out everything she needed.

Sasuke wasn't sure if she could bake at all and hoped it wouldn't taste too bad.

"S-sasuke?"

He looked up.

"Could you bring me some strawberries?"

He didn't complain and went to bring her what she ordered. He quickly found a small package wrapped in foil and placed it beside her.

He glanced curiously at her and noticed that her dress was stained with flour and milk on the lower part.

"Your…dress is dirty," he mumbled.

Hinata looked at herself and cried out in shock.

"Oh no! This was my best dress! But I have to finish. I'll change later on."

She continued with her work when the doorbell rang causing her to spill some of the milk onto the ground.

"It's just Naruto and Sakura," Sasuke reassured her.

He heard her sighing, before hearing the mixer.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked.

"It's a birthday cake," Hinata yelled from the kitchen.

"Let us help you," Sakura suggested but was quickly cut off by the raven haired kunoichi.

"I want to do it alone. I want to surprise you guys. You guys can help Sasuke with the decorations. "

Sasuke slapped his forehead.

He forgot about the decorations!

He was so busy watching Hinata that he left half of the house undecorated. He cursed himself for being so careless and he cursed Hinata for distracting him.

But it didn't matter!

Sakura and Naruto were there to help, and Sasuke used his chance to command them a little a bit. But Naruto wasn't willing to listen to him, causing Sasuke to throw stuff angrily at him twice. Luckily, nothing broke and luckily, Sakura was able to 'convince' him to listen by merely showing him her fist.

And finally after an hour of fighting, sweating, and commanding, the house was fully decorated.

Naruto and Sakura quickly slumped into the nearest seat, both exhausted.

"Sasuke?"

He sighed.

"What?" he asked almost in annoyance.

"C-could you come for a minute?"

He noticed a hint of worry in her voice and went to the kitchen with suspicion.

"What happened?"

She turned around with a worried expression on her face.

"C-could you taste this for me? Do you think it's sweet enough?" she asked, holding a bowl of pink, whipped cream in her hand.

Sasuke looked at it with disgust.

"Couldn't you ask someone else?"

"But I think your sense of taste is better. You are quick to distinguish between what's sweet and what's not," she replied with a smile, making his heart increase in pace.

"But you know that I –"

"Please," she begged and carefully dipped a strawberry into the bowl, covering it with the pink ingredient.

Sasuke flinched at the sight of this…poison.

She held it out to him…when he realized that her mouth was covered with cream.

"She'll be here any minute…and I can make this cake perfect if you tell me if it's sweet enough," she continued, while the Uchiha stared at her moving mouth, the cream refusing to drop of it.

"Hinata, you-"

"Please Sasuke!" she begged, her eyes seeming much bigger and much shinier all of sudden.

Sasuke were fixed on the cream covered part of her face, making him frown unintentionally.

Hinata wiggled the strawberry in front of him, trying to convince him to eat it.

If she'd only seen herself in the mirror.

She looked ridiculous!

Didn't she feel that something was stuck to her mouth? And why the hell, didn't she listen to him?

"Say ahh," she commanded sweetly, causing Sasuke's cheeks to turn pink.

She was right! He knew what was sweet. And it wouldn't be the strawberry. No matter how sweet and disgusting the strawberry would taste…Hinata would still be sweeter.

He frowned.

"Fine," he murmured and reluctantly allowed the cream- covered strawberry to enter his mouth.

But exactly that was the moment when the 'special guest' entered the kitchen.

Sasuke face looked as red as the strawberry Hinata was holding.

"Damn you, Naruto! Why didn't you warn me?" Sasuke cursed in his head, the strawberry just a hairbreadth away from his mouth.

Hinata smiled at the sight of the girl.

"Hi cutie," she greeted with a sweet smile.

Naruto held back a laugh. "Who would call himself 'cutie'?" he murmured before being hit by Sakura.

"It's her nickname, you idiot."

The girl's eyes moved from Hinata to Sasuke.

"I was just finishing with the cake," Hinata said…and dropped the strawberry into Sasuke's open mouth.

Naruto and Sakura watched in confusion.

Hinata cried out in shock.

The girl shook her head.

Sasuke was struggling to swallow the strawberry that had somehow refused to leave his mouth. He was suffocating. It was too sweet! And after several more minutes of squirming and flinching, he finally managed to swallow it.

He gasped loudly, happy that the torture was finally over.

"I really hate sweets!" he thought and glanced around.

He spotted Hinata's relieved face looking at him.

"Maybe…not all sweets," he thought to himself.


End file.
